


Love Thyself

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dark, Doppelcest, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Humiliation, Lies, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nogitsune decides to have a little fun with Stiles... whether Stiles liked it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Thyself

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to DrivvenWrinth for the Beta job.

When Stiles regained consciousness, he was nude and tied to a bed spread eagle. The last thing he could really remember was telling Lydia that he desperately needed some fresh air. Which had been true, thanks to being trapped in his mind; he felt as if he had forgotten what the feel of wind across his face was like. He had taken a deep and calming breath… and then lights out.

“I have a riddle for you Stiles; when you look at me, I tell no lies. I show the beauty in you, but not what's inside. What am I?” a very familiar voice asked.

Stiles closed his eyes and tried to will away the familiar sinking feeling. All he could think was ‘Not again.’

“Aww, come on Stiles, play with me. When you look at me, I tell no lies. I show the beauty in you, but not what's inside. What am I?” the voice said closer this time.

Stiles took a deep breath and looked to his captor. It was eerie seeing himself in this lunatic before him. “A mirror,” he finally answered in hopes of getting whatever the Nogitsune had planned over and done with. Even if his plan was Stiles death, he had earned it and it would be a far better way to go than losing his mind and ability to function.

“That’s right, a mirror. I’m a little upset with that druid for putting me to sleep when you went to the Eichen House. Oh, that was a wonderful place to play in, but it would have been more fun if I had you to help me play. Still, I did feed well while we were there and you even got to enlighten yourself some. You know who called me; you know who is truly responsible for the pain you have endured.”

“She started it, but you-“

“No, she put me to sleep for many years, _you_ and your _pack_ woke me back up. I owe them all so much. Especially Derek and Scott, they were so blind to you that it made it that much easier to snag you. Scott was worried about himself and Allison. Allison was worried about herself and Scott. Who was supposed to worry about Stiles? Your father was too busy trying to save his career and no one else cared. Derek certainly didn’t. He was too busy trying to find meaning in his life or some such nonsense. I care Stiles, and I’m going to show you how much I care for you.”

“You going to untie me, let me go, and die?” Stiles asked as he struggled with his bonds.

The Nogitsune laughed at his prey. “No, I’m going to give you the pleasure you have been craving.”

“No!” Stiles yelled and struggled even more.

“Yes,” his evil doppelgänger whispered as he removed his clothes. “Don’t worry Stiles. I know what you like and I’ll make sure you enjoy losing your virginity to me. It will hurt some, but you can be sure that your pain will bring me pleasure. God, how I have wanted to do this. Now, as much as I love hearing you yell, for now I think a ball gag will suit my needs even more. After all, if I take away your voice… I take away your hope.”

“No-no-no!” Stiles chanted as he watched the Nogitsune go and pull a ball gag out of his old duffle bag. Stiles clamped his jaw and thrashed his head from side to side while struggling even more with the ropes that were keeping his limbs in place.

“Really Stiles,” his captor said with a huffing chuckle. “Do stop behaving like a child. I only said that it would hurt a bit, in the end I’ll make sure you enjoy. I’ll let you come while hanging off my cock. I know all the ways to make you scream in pleasured pain… and I’ll take care to use every one. Oh, in case you think that your pups will come and save you; let me assure you that they can’t. See, I’m smart. I mixed mountain ash with cement and I surrounded this little cottage in it. This way your banshee and humans can’t break the line for them. As for the rest of your pack, I have something even more special in line for them. See at each entrance there is a small bomb, nothing that will truly hurt them. Just strong enough to make them gasp; and when they gasp do you know what they’ll be inhaling? A little cocaine and psilocybin mushroom powder. They’ll be as high as a kite and seeing shit that isn’t there, but it won’t kill them. See, I’m being kind to them Stiles, for you. I care about you. Your fear fed me and made me what I am today. Now it’s time to repay you. Open your mouth.”

“No,” Stiles said through clenched teeth.

“Last time I am saying this Stiles; Open Your Mouth.”

Stiles clamped his jaw tighter and shook his head vigorously.

The Nogitsune sighed as he held the ball gag to Stiles’ mouth. He reached down and grabbed the boy’s exposed testicles and then proceeded to squeeze and twist them until the pain got to be too much. When Stiles opened his mouth to let out a scream of pain, the Nogitsune wasted no time in securing the ball gag.

“Thank you for that scream. It was beautiful and will give me something to dwell upon when I am fucking you. I will allow you to have one more choice before we begin, and Stiles; trust me you want to make the right decision here. Do I use lube or should I just fuck you dry? I will admit dry would be a bit painful for me, but once the blood started to flow it would be easier. You know what would happen if I tore you up inside, don't you? So if you want me to use lube when I fuck you, nod."

A tear ran down Stiles face as he nodded. He was a smart boy and knew when he had been beaten. Thanks to Gerard, he had learned to choose his battles wisely.

"Such a good boy. Now, let's play." Stiles’ breath hitched and he turned his head to try to ignore what was happening to him. He jumped a little when he felt something wet touch his hole. In his mind, he prayed that this was just a dream, a nightmare brought on my bad pizza; or perhaps a poisoned school lunch.

He squeezed his eyes tighter as the Nogitsune picked up the pace and was quickly burying his middle finger as deep as he could get into his ass over and over again. "You're blushing all over Stiles and your cock is starting to get hard. Are you looking forward to me fucking you already? I thought it would take a bit more than just fucking you with one finger. Well, it's not like I _don't_ want you to enjoy yourself. Why don't we leave your ass alone for a little while and play with those cute little tits of yours. I remember how quick you got hard just by playing with those tiny nubs. Oh, wait I have a surprise for you."

His captor jumped off the bed and rummaged around in the bag. "Do you know what this is?" he asked as he held up a pill.

Stiles shook his head. He didn't know what it was, but he was sure he should be worried about it.

"It's Cialis. I know it's supposed to be an oral medication, but I think your _other_ mouth would be more than willing to take it."

Stiles heart sank as he felt the pill being pushed into his ass. He tried to get it out but only succeeded in forcing the pill deeper inside him.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes, your cute tits."

Stiles breath hitched as a tongue began to flick over his right nipple and tricky hands began running all over his body occasionally brushing against the tip of his penis. Twenty minutes into the gentle torture Stiles broke down in tears.

As much as he didn't want to lose his virginity to this monster, he didn't think he could endure not getting off for much longer.

The Nogitsune smiled at Stiles and looked deep into his eyes. "The medicine is working isn't it? You are feeling a bit hot under the collar?"

Stiles sobbed and nodded his head in shame.

"Good, I told you; I wanted you to enjoy tonight. Losing your virginity should be a memorable occasion. Do you want me to fuck you, Stiles? Do you need my cock splitting you open? Filling your hungry, needy, and greedy ass up? All you have to do is nod," he whispered into Stiles' ear as he coated his erection with lube.

Stiles cried harder. He wanted to deny everything. He didn't _need_ anything, but even he wasn't fool enough not to understand how much his body seemed to want it. _'Only because of the drugs,'_ his mind whispered even as he nodded yet again.

"Such a good whore. I knew you would be. Wish I had thought to tie your legs up in the air. Well, can't risk it now and it will still feel good. This might hurt; now, deep breath," the Nogitsune whispered as he lined up his cock with Stiles’ hole and thrust in without warning or stretching beyond the single digit he had used earlier.

Stiles screamed in agony. There was no pleasure to be found; only pain on top of pain. It felt like someone had shoved Excalibur up his ass.

"Fuck, your ass feels like it's trying to choke my cock. Come on, stop screaming and everything will start to feel better. That's it, relax and let me take you to heaven. Never felt anything as good as your ass. Let's wake your pretty little cock back up so you can come with your whore ass hugging my cock.”

Stiles didn’t know what was worse; the taunting or the fact that he was starting to feel better with each thrust. He didn’t want to enjoy it. Enjoying it meant that the Nogitsune was right. He was nothing more than a whore.

"Yeah, let your reality settle in. Learn to take joy where you can. Even if the joy is hidden in pain. When there is no joy to be seen, rejoice instead in any pleasure that you can get. Even if the pleasure is at someone else's pain. Sometimes, a pained pleasure is the best kind. Isn't that right Stiles?" The Nogitsune preached as he sped up his thrusts.

Stiles moaned and arched his back the best he could. He was trying to keep what his rapist said out of his mind, but he was making so much sense and the pain was truly becoming pleasurable.

"Come for me Stiles. Thank me for my wisdom with your body."

As if on cue, Stiles reached the highest peak of pleasure. He screamed as he felt his own release splatter across his chest and his... his other half released his load deep inside his body.

"Such a good boy." Were the last words he heard before passing out.

He came to sometime later, still tied; but the gag was out of his mouth.

"I lied about the mountain ash Stiles and the other stuff. Your _pack_ should be here soon. All the wolves will be able to smell what you did. They'll know what a whore you are. Well, unless your Daddy gets here first. Then he'll know. I really have to go now. I won't be far away. So, if they haven't shown up in the next hour, well... maybe we'll go for round two. Thanks for a good time," the Nogitsune said with a laugh before disappearing.

Stiles lay there in his own mess crying and praying that he could die. This wasn't who he wanted to be and this wasn't how he wanted the pack or his dad to find him.

~Fin~


End file.
